Finding Friendship
by Shaneru Chan
Summary: Enemies, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are sent to the year 1944 to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort and show him the true meaning of friends. R&R


EDIT: Made a few changes.

A/N: Hey, it's me Chanel. This is my first story.. I'm worried people won't like it but, oh well!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

oxoxoxoxoxox

~ She trembled in fear as his figure grew close. Tom Marvolo Riddle, was a mere couple of feet from her. ~

oxoxoxoxoxox

Chapter 1:

Seventeen year old, Hermione Granger paced quietly to Dumbledore's office. Earlier that day, Harry had informed her that the headmaster wished to speak to her alone whenever she had a free period.

"Lemon drops," She whispered to the gargoyle as it cleared a path.

Hermione stepped into his office and saw that her childhood enemy and bully, Draco Malfoy, was seated firmly in a chair. A frown spread across his face as she sat down, clearly annoyed by her presence.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I assume you wish to know why you're here?" She nodded eagerly. "Well, you know when Voldemort was an adolescence, he wasn't entirely the evil being he is today… so, I was wondering, along with the help of Mister Malfoy here, you would be able to show him what true friends are."

Hermione's eyes widened considerably as she glanced at her... "_acquaintance_" and let her curiosity wander and her mind get lost in a cloud of thought. '_Go back in time… to 1944…_ '

"Granger,"

_'Maybe she could just get Malfoy to do it alone. It's not like I actually WANT to go with him_'

"Granger"

_'This's gunna be tough…the younger version of the dark lord. It's not like he'll just, become good. It'll take a lot of time and planning...'_

"DAMNIT GRANGER! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

She flinched and stared blankly at the blonde-haired boy. He rolled his eyes and stood up impatiently, his tall masculine figure showing.

"So, Miss. Granger, Mister Malfoy... are you two able to complete this task?" Dumbledore asked patiently, expecting a while for them to answer.

The young Malfoy was first to speak. "Yes, but it'll be tough with her," Tilting his head towards the brunette and earning a loud 'hey' from her. "Anything to ensure my mother's safety." He added just loud enough for the elderly headmaster to hear. Hermione simply nodded at the idea of going back in time to save Tom Riddle.

After a minute or two of silence, the girl spoke up. "But professor, shouldn't we change our last names at least since, Granger is a common muggle last name and there's bound to already be a Malfoy in the past."

The old man chuckled lightly at this. "Yes, Miss. Granger. Or shall I say Miss. Parrel. Draco shall also have the same surname. You two are distant cousins, living together since Grindelwald burnt down your houses and killed all your family members. Also…" With a flick of his wand, Draco's once bleach blonde hair was now a soft hazelnut color and it was slightly curled at the rims. He smirked that famous Malfoy smirk. Dumbledore picked up a time-turner he has tinkered with that will allow them to go 50 years into the past. He gently placed it over Hermione's neck and sent her a reassuring look.

"I assume you know what to do, three turns and you should arrive in 1944." Her chocolate eyes sparked with confidence as she put around Draco's neck. "Take this too." He said, handing them a piece of rolled up parchment. "Give it to me as soon as you get there." She nodded and turned the time-turner three times. Click. Click. Click...

They vanished into thin air.

oxoxoxoxoxox

Draco rubbed his head in pain and scanned the area. He confirmed that they had arrived in Hogsmeade. He noticed that a couple shops were still there such as Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks. He also noticed Hermione had passed out beside him. Smirking widely, he took his wand and conjured up a bucket of ice cold water, and of course, dumped it on her.

A piercing scream was heard throughout Hogmeade and caught everyone's attention. She sprung up and nearly punched the boy for his stupid act. One kid nearby was brave enough to ask if she was okay.

"Excuse me miss. Are you alright?" wondered a small boy that looked quite like Ron.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. But will you tell me what the date is?"

"August 29th."

She shook her head. "No, I mean the year."

"1944..." He responded quite puzzled. "Wait here. I'll get the head boy."

Hermione stood up and shivered lightly. _'Stupid Ferret... where is he anyways…trying to hit on some girl I guess.'_ She laughed at the thought. She waited for the boy to return and turned around at a light tap on her shoulder. It was Malfoy.

"Hey. Gr- Parell. Hogwarts is that way. I don't care if you freeze to death but I'm going inside. Are you coming or not?"

She noticed his mess-up and whispered in his ear." You know you'll have to be nicer to me since we're cousins." He merely rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like whatever.

"Oh, Tom. She's over there!"

Hermione froze. _'Tom.. as in..no... It can't be. Tom Riddle?'_ She felt Draco stiffen beside her.

They turned slowly facing Tom Riddle and the boy she saw earlier. He was bit different than she imagined. Not as…creepy. He had black wavy hair that seemed like it took forever to do in the morning and his eyes were a dangerous dark brown, almost black. She trembled in fear as his figure grew close. Trying her best not to whip out her want and kill him while they still can. Tom Marvolo Riddle was a mere couple of feet from her. Her eyes widened as if he was going to crucio her any second now. Then "he" spoke.

"I haven't seen you two before. "He turned to Hermione. "What exactly happened to you?" said showing barely any emotion or interest.

"We're transfer students, from Durmstrang. I'm Draco Parell and this is my cousin, Hermione Parell. "He lied smoothly, before his partner had the chance.

"And my lovely cousin, Draco here, had to audacity to dump cold water on me. Oh, how I love him very much," her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"...Interesting..." His icy black eyes narrowing somehow sensing this was not the full truth. "I'm Tom Riddle by the way." He said giving his hand for Draco to shake. Surprisingly enough, he did.

"Let's head to the castle, and get miss bothersome over here some dry robes." He motioned to Hogwarts. They followed him without saying a word.

oxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Ah…That was terrible. I will work on that (: End of Chapter 1. Tell me what you think.


End file.
